Never Put a Genie on a Budget – extended ending
by strawberriesapples
Summary: When your master asks you to sit on his lap to talk about budget... do it.
1. Chapter 1

The party for Major Gregorian had been a success. Despite the fact that Jeannie had gone budget-crazy, it worked, with all the candles and the cheap food and drinks. Their boarders' friends provided the music (thank Heavens Russian music was in their repertoire) and all the entertainment. It went against everything he planned, but Major Nelson was relieved in the end.

\- Was it not nice? They all enjoyed themselves so!

\- What was in the letter?

Jeannie had handed Dr. Bellows a suspicious envelope. He dared not think what was in it, but he asked her, anyway.

\- Oh, that was the bill for NASA. I only charged them for the food, I did not charge them for...

He promised himself he would stop complaining about Jeannie's loony ideas. And she always ended up being right in the end somehow. But this was too much. They weren't really paupers, for Heaven's sake!

\- Jeannie! Jeannie.

\- ... and the electricity bills and... yes, Anthony?

\- Darling, we have to talk.

\- Sure!

\- Come here.

He sat on the couch and pulled her to sit on his lap. It wasn't the best way to talk about their finances, but he didn't plan on spending much time on that subject, anyway.

\- Now, when I told you that we were going to live on my salary, I didn't mean that we had to save money on everything!

\- But Master, I just...

\- I know, I know. What I meant was... well, I just can't afford to buy extravagant things!

\- Extravagant things?

\- Yes! Like... uh... two-hundred-dollar suits and Rolls Royces, that's all.

\- Oh, Master! Why did you not tell me this before?

\- Huh?...

\- We are going to live on your salary and we are not going to save money.

\- No, well, we can save a little money here and there...

\- What if you want caviar for breakfast?

\- Jeannie, believe me, I will not want caviar... for breakfast.

\- Are you sure?

\- Yes, dear, I'm sure.

\- Oh, well...

\- Do you understand what I'm trying to say?

\- Yes, Master.

\- Good, good...

\- We are going to live on your salary, save a little money but not too much in case you want caviar for break...

\- No! Jeannie!

\- Haha! I was just kidding, Master!

\- Oh! Haha!

\- Now, I have to make our...

She tried to get up but he didn't let her. He enjoyed having his wife on his lap. Very much.

\- Master! I have to get up!

\- No, you don't.

\- I do not?

\- No...

She was beginning to understand what was going on now and she wouldn't dare leave...

\- I cannot?

\- You cannot...

\- Oh... Okay, then!

She put her arms around him and kissed his cheek. He smiled and did the same to her.

\- Darling! Darling...

\- Yes?

\- Could you do me a favor?

\- Of course!

\- Remember that dress of yours?...

\- Um... which one, Master?

\- The patterned one...

She blinked and a brown-pink-orange dress appeared on her.

\- This one?

\- Uh, no... the colorful one, you know... blue, orange, pink, purple...

\- Colorful one?

\- With the buttons!

\- Buttons?

\- The one you had on when you gave me a starched shirt to wear the other day.

She remembered which dress he was talking about. It was a silk one with bright colors.

\- Oh! Uh... sorry about that, Master.

\- That's OK. Do you remember the dress?

\- Yes. Is it this one?

She blinked the dress he'd just described on herself. The look on his face when he saw her in it could only mean one thing...

\- Ohhh...

\- Master?

\- You look so...

Yes, that was it. His voice dropped an octave and it sounded really mellow... He started kissing her neck; she loved it when he did that!

\- Ohhh... well... do I?

\- Yeah...

\- Oh! All right, then! Mmm...

He kept kissing her neck and she hoped it would lead them to a more comfortable place.

\- Mmm... It is the silk one, Master...

\- Yes... silk... mmm...

He ran his hands on her back and she sighed.

\- I love the way it feels... on you...

He kept kissing her: cheeks, neck, lips... She was loving it; she loved how his lips felt on her skin... And it would definitely lead them to a more comfortable place! He squeezed her thigh through the dress and she grinned.

\- Mm, I am beginning to like it too!

\- Good...

\- Mas... ter...?

\- Yeah?...

\- Is that why you... were so quiet... at the party?

He had indeed been too quiet at the party; whenever she looked at him he would be listening to Dr. Bellows or listening to Major Healey or to the Russian Major... never talking. And he had a different gleam in his eyes whenever he noticed her looking at him.

_A/N: Again, to me, Jeannie and Major Nelson aren't just that cute &amp; sweet couple we saw in the show most of the time. They were as hot together as they looked! _  
_There are some details here that are different from what happened in the series, for the story's sake..._


	2. Chapter 2

\- Jeannie, you know me better than I do!

\- Hm-hm-hm!

\- I could barely wait for it to end...

\- Really?

\- Oh, yeah...

\- I am glad you did...

\- Are you?...

\- This... was such a *nice* surprise!

\- Heh, heh. I thought it would be.

He started kissing her again, harder than before. He squeezed her waist and started going up...

\- Mmm!

\- Mmm...

He cupped her breast through the dress and she moaned; she couldn't wait to go somewhere more comfortable!

\- Ohhhhh...

\- You're so beautiful...

\- Aah... thank you, darling!...

She moaned those last words; she was very excited!

People who knew the Nelsons thought they were a sweet couple, perfect for each other. They thought they were an adorable couple who were always doing little things for each other. A homebody couple who didn't like parties and probably spent their nights watching TV or playing chess. That was the image they projected. Yes, they were indeed a sweet, adorable and homebody couple. But they were also loving, passionate, ardent and... energetic. When they weren't outside the house or having people in, they spent most of their time in the bedroom. Or in the bottle.

He finally whispered in her ear the words she wanted to hear:

\- Jeannie, let's go somewhere more comfortable.

\- Oh, yes!

She didn't think twice and blinked them to their bed, in the exact same position they were.

\- Our bed? I thought you were going to take us to your bottle!

He couldn't keep his hands(or lips, for that matter) off her. Every single inch of her was so enticing to him...

\- Master... if I... mmm... tell you something... do you promise not to laugh?

\- Of course, darling... mmm...

\- Ohh... our bed... turns me on.

\- What?!...

She caressed his cheek and explained her point of view.

\- Well, I keep thinking of it as your bed and all those times I slept here before... they were... your pillows... your sheets...

\- My... pillows?

\- Your... scent.

\- My... scent.

\- Yes, Master... you are not going to laugh, are you?

\- Jeannie...

\- Yes?

\- That was one of the sexiest things I've ever heard...

He actually got turned on by what she said; suddenly the image of her on his bed wearing nothing but one of his shirts came to his mind. He had just met her when that happened. He often caught himself thinking about it in the middle of the night.

\- Ohh! Really?

\- Let me show you just how sexy I think it is...

\- Ohhhh!...

He grabbed her and kissed her hard; he intended to show her what he thought of her little confession...

She broke the kiss for a moment and blinked. He suddenly saw himself wearing only his shirt – open – and his underwear.

\- Uh... Jeannie!...

\- To save us time, Master!

She turned around to sit on his thighs, facing him: her two knees were on each side of him and she had her arms around his neck; He instinctively put his around her waist. She bit her bottom lip. He was so handsome... so delicious! Those big green eyes and plushy lips drove her insane! Not to mention the fact that he was a... well-endowed man...

\- Mmm!...

He got even more turned on.

\- Ohhhhhh...

And she could *feel* it! She purred in his ear.

\- Ohhh! Someone is... anxious!

He grabbed her and kissed her fiercely again, moaning; she started softly scratching the back of his head and neck...

\- Mmm...

He got goosebumps! All the hairs on the back of his neck stood on end. He started unbuttoning her dress... She broke the kiss for air and moaned.

\- Ohhh...

He started kissing her neck again, still undoing the buttons of her dress; he took the dress off one shoulder and kissed it; this time, she got goosebumps...

\- Oh, Anthony!

She started casually *moving* on his lap; her motions and moans made him go crazy!

\- Ohhhhh, God...

She kissed him once more and started scratching the back of his head and neck again; he had his arms around her; she broke the kiss, biting on his lower lip for a second; she went for his cheek, going up and sucked on his earlobe.

\- Ohh...

He kissed her again and threw her on the bed. No more Mr. Nice Astronaut! It made her squeal and giggle.

\- Aaah! Hm-hm-hm!

He got on top of her, going for her shoulders and down... She took her arms off the sleeves of her dress; he pulled it down and took it off her. She was in her underwear; he kneeled between her legs.

\- God, you're so gorgeous!

She looked at him, smiling broadly. He took her feet and started kissing them, doing the same up her legs: calves, knees, thighs... she moaned, throwing her head back.

\- Aaahhhh...

He got closer to her body and stared at the area below her navel and above the hem of her underwear for a second. He looked up at her with a mischievous smile. She was on her elbows, breathing heavily, gritting her teeth and staring at him with half-closed lids. He started kissing that same area and she moaned, throwing her head back again and clutching the sheets.

\- Ohhh!

He started going up, kissing her stomach and her cleavage. She pulled his head closer and kissed him hungrily, pushing his shirt off his shoulders; he finished taking it off. She began doing to his back what she did to the back of his head; meanwhile, he was pulling her up a little, to unhook her bra. He suddenly broke the kiss and groaned because of a not so soft scratch!

\- Oww!...

\- Ohh... sorry, Anthony!...

\- That's all right, darling... it didn't... really... hurt...

He pulled her bra by the front and took it off, kissing her neck and shoulders again; he went down...


	3. Chapter 3

\- Mmm... mmm...

\- Ohhh...

He got to her breasts and she let out a loud moan.

\- Aaaaah!

He spent some time there, touching, kissing... It drove her crazy and she moaned loudly again.

\- Ohhhhhh!

He slowly stopped doing what he was doing to look at her; she had a "come-hither" look on her face and she was biting on her bottom lip. Even though he was obviously very aroused, he got romantic all of a sudden.

\- You're perfect, Jeannie.

\- Ohhh, Master!

She pulled him in for another kiss; slid her hands down his back and stopped on his bottom; she squeezed it, making both of them giggle. He went down her body with his lips again – making her moan more – and pulled her underwear down slowly; he took it off, kneeling between her feet. She noticed that his underwear looked *too tight* for him and let out a mischievous chuckle.

\- Hm-hm-hm!

He grinned from ear to ear and went up her again; she pulled him close and kissed him hungrily one more time; she went for his bottom and squeezed it again, from inside his underwear; she then started pushing it down with her hands and then her feet, making him moan.

\- Ohhh!

He looked at her as if asking "are you ready?" and she smiled sweetly at him, meaning "yes". She was perfect to him and he couldn't help being romantic.

\- I love you.

She just melted whenever he said those words to her. It took so long for her to hear them that all those times he said them so sweetly didn't seem enough. Still, she always felt warm inside when she heard him say those words. And she could really see such love and affection in his eyes.

\- I love you too, darling.

He smiled and kissed her softly, pushing himself into her; she moaned.

\- Aaah...

He kept thrusting at a slow and steady rhythm, driving her mad; she moaned more and scratched his back harder.

\- Ohhhhh!...

He moaned too; the adrenaline rose and he picked up speed, making her scream in delight with every thrust.

\- Aaaaah! Anthony!

She lifted up her legs, crossed them on his back and tightened herself around him. He went wild with ecstasy.

\- Ohhhhhh, Jeannie!

When she couldn't take it anymore she let out one last orgasmic scream. So did he, collapsing on her, breathing heavily. She put her arms around him.

\- Ohhh, Master...

He propped his head up a little and looked at her. He couldn't imagine being with anyone else in the world. And he never really did, ever since he met her.

\- You're wonderful, darling.

\- You're marvellous too.

He kissed her gently and got off her, lying next to her. She took a look at him: hand on his forehead, eyes tight shut and half-open mouth... she thought he looked irresistible (more than usual) and got closer to him.

\- Master?...

She started kissing his chest, hoping to get a reaction. He noticed what she was trying to do.

\- Yes, darling? J-Jeannie! Wha...

She giggled. He was so cute sometimes!

\- Awww, one little kiss? Can I have it?

He was relieved. He loved her and loved making love to her, but... he was tired!

\- Oh... sure, darling. As many as you want.

She had a mischievous look in her eyes. As many as she wanted? Mmm! She got on top of him and kissed him, intensely. Several times. He started getting turned on again and put his arms around her. He was a red-blooded male, it was inevitable. But she stopped kissing him, all of a sudden.

\- Mmm... Good night, Master.

And turned to her side of the bed. What?!

\- But...

He let go of her, feeling a little frustrated. Tease! He smiled, nonetheless and kissed her shoulder, from behind.

\- Good night, Jeannie.

The end


End file.
